Snows of a White Christmas
by PeachyStone
Summary: It's nearing Christmas and Fuuko is all alone...or is she? On a cold, winter night, someone unexpected invites her for a stay. ToFuu


A/N: It's strange how I can think more clearly when I'm sick…

Snows of a White Christmas

Rated: K+ – With the exception of naughty language, you see this on Disney Channel

Pairings: Tokiya/Fuuko – CHEMISTRY

Genre: General/Romance – Not really angst in my opinion, but the romance is a bit one-sided

This is what I get from listening to Silent Night and Walking in a Winter Wonderland so much…

So I hope all of you enjoy my Christmas gift and…

Merry Christmas to everyone!

* * *

It was the snow of the season. Out here in the park where the snow was free to harass me, I shivered. The streets were veiled in a thick fog and mist, which made it harder for me to guide my way through it. My heavy breathing came out in puffs of smoke.

The winter was frigid and I was all alone now.

The snow continued to fall and I cursed myself for not having brought a hat with me.

Still, everyone seemed to be accustomed. It was at these times, when the sky was dark, and the bright full moon and the stars weren't the only lights, that children would bustle around, their perceptible laughter ringing throughout the park. For the other children, thick scarves and garments protected them from the weather as they made snow angels. With my sleeveless top and jeans, I felt awfully inferior.

For what seemed like hours, I was gazing up at the dimming night sky, expecting an answer or a sign. A sign to why there was no one sitting beside me to offer me a jacket, or _anything_ that would've given comfort.

Now that Christmas was nearing, everyone went out to do something special. My parents had gone somewhere for work, Ganko went with Kaoru for a carnival somewhere, Domon had to go with his uncle, and the rest of Team Hokage had already left for vacation. And here I was, drenched in my depression with a dove perched on the ground as a companion.

In a desperate attempt to have warmth, I clutched my shoulders tightly. My parents had accidentally brought the house key with them and I wasn't able to contact them ever since. And I seriously had doubts my mom would still keep me breathing if I knocked down the door. I was supposed to meet up with a classmate, but with the weather I doubted she'd be coming.

The thought of why I was here came to me, but I came up with nothing.

I muttered something under my breath, little puffs of heat leaving my mouth in gushes. Even with the pallor of my skin, my cheeks were flushed as I studied the view in front of me.

Arms interlocked and laughter resonant, a couple paid me no heed and simply walked the declining path towards their house. Before the boy was about to leave, the girl tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, making me sink even deeper to desolation.

I suddenly had the desire to topple forward and topple I did. Twisting my side and landing backside first on the fluffy ground, I felt the wetness seep into my clothes as I subsided deeper onto the snowy ground.

The dove leaped and stayed in front of me. I ignored the accusing look written across the dove's face. I must've been completely insane to do the thing I did next.

"Hey fella, what'cha you looking at?"

The dove inclined its head at me.

"You're all alone too, huh?"

I often heard stories like this, a person talking to an animal with the animal comprehending.

Staring back at me, I felt it understood every word I said.

I moved my arms up and down in time with my legs, which went from side to side. The lasting effect would be the shadow of an angel. I felt my shirt completely sodden, but I was already soaked with too many things to bother, "Everyone close to me left for this special season. It's ironic how Christmas could actually be the worst day for someone," I shivered, feeling cold, sharp pain shoot right up my spine.

Arching my back up, I felt the cold air brush my back like acid. I motioned for the dove to come closer.

I stood up, stepped to the side and admired my handiwork. The dove flew all the way to my hand and sat. It looked at me with prying, beady eyes, as if willing me to say more.

Lifting a shaking hand, I stroked its head softly, "And to think other people go through this type of thing every year."

I sat down and drew my knees up until they came in contact with my chin, and crossed my arms over them. I felt water land on my head, instead of snow. I had always considered myself above childish nonsense such as watching the rain. Even so, I couldn't help but be fascinated by them tonight - them, and what they represented.

I heard crunches in the snow that were too heavy to be from children.

It didn't take a glance to know who was standing there, "What do you want?"

"To know what you're doing here," Leaning against a tree, he cast a quick glance towards the sky, then at me. A leather brown raincoat sheathed his frame, while his neck was enclosed with a scarf. I noticed that a few snowflakes from earlier were sparkling in his hair. He arched an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be with Raiha or something?"

My temper flared and almost erupted had I not controlled myself, "That's none of your goddamn business," I spat, sudden abhorrence lacing my voice.

A snort of amusement at that, "And I suppose Raiha's affairs are any of yours?"

My eyes widened and I gave a broken gasp. Anger flowed through me and I felt like tearing my hair apart. I felt the muscles in my own jaw clenching as I fought back the urge to relentlessly pound the life out of this guy.

To my chagrin, he pried on, "Oh sorry, did I touch a nerve?"

"You…bastard! Who the hell do you think you are!" I relieved my knees and stood up sharply, meeting him eye to eye. Before I knew it, I was screaming like hell, "You think you know every single damn thing about me, but you don't! You bastard, you don't know anything! So why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone!"

At least that shut him up. But then again, I was never able to handle silence well.

In my haste, I straightened my wet clothes and in another vain attempt I added, "You know what? Fuck off, I'll go find someone else to—"

"Let's go."

"What is it now!" I seethed.

"Come on, my place or yours?"

I could only stare at the air leaving his mouth as white steam. I knew that, at that point of time, I probably resembled something akin to a fish out of water, but I had never been so shocked in my entire lifetime, "Excuse me?"

Strangely, I didn't feel any rain anymore. High overhead were the stars and moon, turning everything around me into a pencil-sketch world of silver and shadows. The water in the pond rippled softly in the breeze, matching the movement of the bending water plants. A few night insects sang softly, blotting out all noises, but not my imminent thoughts.

He flung something right at me, and I grabbed it smoothly before my mouth fell in shock when I saw it was a jacket. I tried blinking back my disbelief. There, slumped on my arm, was indeed a jacket. I tried holding back the blush that threatened to twist its way up. It was funny how you felt things so much more deeply when you were tired.

"Since you've probably been locked out, I suppose I could support a dying monkey for a few weeks or so," He said dryly, before handing me his umbrella, "Come on, don't just stand there, you're gonna get soaked."

I fumbled with the jacket before putting it on and letting it hang loosely on my frame. Grabbing onto his umbrella a bit callously, I relaxed at the loss of the cold tremors racking my body.

Allowing me to hold the umbrella for the both of us, Tokiya stuffed his glove covered hands in his pockets and walked towards his house.

The air of the night touched my face, raising a chill along the back of my neck, but I ignored it. That was my nature; weakness was to be battled, not succumbed to, even a small weakness such as a few shivers.

Even a weakness such as Tokiya Mikagami.

I smiled, maybe one day he would be more than just that.

_But for now, just let me dream.

* * *

_

A/N: Fuuko is a bit OOC here, I guess. It's done in Fuuko's POV by the way. This is meant to be a one-shot and will always be one, unless a review persuades me to make more chapters, which I doubt will happen.

Good day to all...


End file.
